


A Mission From Hell

by indigo (indigo_angels)



Series: Mission Arc [5]
Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_angels/pseuds/indigo
Summary: Face thinks that Hannibal is expecting too much from him. Just a short one, this one.





	A Mission From Hell

Face wiped the sweat from his eyes as it trickled down from his forehead and wished he had the chance to get up and get a Kleenex or something.  He couldn’t though, couldn’t move an inch, had to stay right here in the heat and the fucking dust working through what was probably the hardest and most tiring mission he’d had since joining Hannibal’s team.

 

He sighed and adjusted his position slightly, making sure he was still in place to fulfil his role efficiently, and thought about his CO, his mentor, his friend... his lover. The only reason he was here now, doing _this_ , putting himself through hell, was for Hannibal. He shook his head; he must be crazy; how in hell’s name had he even let the boss talk him into doing this? He should have let someone else in the team pick it up; Face was still the newbie, barely been here two years, what was the boss doing? Putting him through this? Expecting this from him? All this pressure?

 

He shook his head and forced himself to concentrate again, he needed to do this right, be ready when his time came – there would be no one there to back him up then, he would be on his own, no boss by his side to help him through it. Again he asked himself what the fuck he was doing here...

 

He shifted his position and forced himself to bite back the mounting panic and concentrate, time was slowly ticking down. For maybe half an hour he was focussed, concentrating hard, doing his job well, but it was hard to keep it all going. His traitorous mind soon started drifting, moving forward just over nine hours, reaching final execution time and all that terror just came flooding back. He dropped his equipment and ran shaking hands over his face, fighting with the impulse to run, to just jack it all in, admit he was in over his head, that he couldn’t be what Hannibal saw in him, just couldn’t be that man, but he forced himself to stay, breathing deeply into his cupped hands, fighting down the hyper-ventilation, forcing himself to calm the hell down.

 

He closed his eyes, trying to force his mind onto something else, something neutral but it wouldn’t cooperate. All he saw were facts, figures, information, diagrams, swimming around his head, and then there were Hannibal’s words, all the instructions he’d given him in the last few weeks, all the advice, the guidance, the details, and he knew it, he knew he knew it, but now it was all mixing up, swirling together, confusing him, ruining any chance he’d ever had of doing this right.

 

“Who am I even kidding?” he murmured, then he froze, realising he’d spoken out loud, suddenly terrified that someone had heard him, that he would be seen, that the game would be up... The terror and the adrenalin helped him to focus again and he glanced surreptitiously around, through the harsh, hot, glare, looking to see what his indiscretion had cost him, but he was still safe. No one had heard him, no one could see him, he was completely alone out here, not a single living soul in sight, just him, the heat, the dust and...

 

His watch beeped, jus the once, very quietly and he froze, eyes darting frantically around but still no one came. His watch had beeped, that meant it was midnight. Exactly nine hours, that’s all, just nine hours...

 

He’d better make them count.

 

An hour later and he was struggling again. His eyes were so heavy he could hardly keep them open and his entire lower body was numb from being still so long, but he still tried to force himself to keep going, do what was expected of him, fulfil his role to perfection. But he was tired, he was so damn tired... Maybe if he just had a quick power-nap? He would set his watch, for what, twenty minutes? But no, he shook himself again, that was ridiculous, he couldn’t do that he had to be ready, he to prepare, he adjusted his position once again, tried to ease the ache in his legs and forced himself to stay awake, to keep alert, to be ready, he had to be ready...

 

He wasn’t really sure what happened next, whether he had actually fallen asleep or if he was so busy _not_ trying to fall asleep that he wasn’t actually concentrating on what he should have been concentrating on. Either way, the voice, when it came, shocked him so hard he had to hold onto his full bladder.

 

“Kid? What are you doing?”

 

Face jumped. If he hadn’t been trying to make sure he was deadly quiet, he probably would have screamed in a very girly manner, but as it was, the jump was bad enough, he could see the boss’s lips curling up slightly at the sides in amusement.

 

“Boss!” he hissed, looking around in an almost panic. “What the hell are you doing here?” He grabbed Hannibal’s arm and pulled him down, keen eyes flitting around in the harsh light that left no shadows to hide in to see if they had been spotted.

 

“Came to see if you are okay,” Hannibal replied, looking slightly mystified at Face’s behaviour but finding himself whispering as well. “Are you?”

 

“Yes!” Face replied his expression still panicked, “Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?”

 

Hannibal frowned, “Because it’s late...”

 

“Late?” Face’s eyes were wide, “I’m not late am I? I haven’t missed it have I? What the fuck time is it?”

 

The sympathy in Hannibal’s eyes was obvious for all to see, well, all but Face who was in too much of a panic to notice anything. “No, kid,” he said gently, “you haven’t missed it. Come home with me for a bit.”

 

“No!” Face looked at him like he was crazy, “I have to stay here, I have to be ready!”

 

Stroking his leg, Hannibal sighed. “You won’t be ready unless you get some sleep, Face, come on...”

 

Face was still appalled, “No! I’ve told you, boss, I need to stay here, make sure I’m ready!”

 

For just a second Hannibal considered ordering the kid home, or maybe just dragging him, but then he saw the panic in his face and knew he couldn’t do either of those things. Instead he continued his stroking, edging higher and higher with every pass untie he was gently rubbing at the growing bulge in the front of the kid’s pants.

 

“Hannibal...” Face whispered, his eyes sliding shut, but the boss just shushed him, a finger moving up to rest on his lips. tracing their fullness before finally sliding inside. Any further protest that Face had considered making was lost as he started sucking, desperately on Hannibal’s finger instead.

 

Shifting his position slightly, Hannibal came up on Face’s right hand side, crushing their bodies together and one handedly undoing his fly as he rubbed his own swelling crotch up against the kid’s thigh.

 

“Gonna get you off,” Hannibal whispered right into an ear, “Right here, right now. You’re too tense, need to relax. You need to come, right now.”

 

Face moaned, bucking his hips un into Hannibal’s hand and he tugged on the stubborn cotton of his trousers and his briefs, tugging them this way and that until, at last, his hard and needy cock was brought out into the hot, sticky air. Looking down as Hannibal slid his finger out of that moist heat, Face could not contain his gasp as the single digit, wet with his spit, found the soft, smooth head of his cock and started rubbing, round and round in tiny circles while Face watched transfixed, breathing harder with every second.

 

“Is that good?” Hannibal whispered, and Face nodded, speechless for now. “Excellent,” the boss whispered, every syllable he uttered going straight to Face’s cock. “Well watch carefully kiddo, I’m going to make you come...”

 

For just a second Face did as he was told, breath stuck in his throat as Hannibal’s strong hand wrapped around his length and started pumping, but then he remembered why he was here, who else was here, what might happen if someone saw them. His hand flew out and grabbed the boss’ wrist, trying valiantly to get him to stop. “Boss, I –”

 

But his complaints were silenced by the mouth that suddenly dropped over the top of his cock, swallowing him down and almost taking the fingers that were still frantically working his length as well, _Jesus..._

 

“Just relax, kid,” Hannibal whispered, his mouth just ghosting over the top of Face’s cock, “Trust me.”

 

And Face did, implicitly, so he just let himself slump down and rested a gentle hand on the back of Hannibal’s head as he watched his lover sucking him down.

 

It didn't take long; as highly stressed as Face was, it was never going to. Hannibal rolled his balls with one hand, while sucking hard with his mouth and mercilessly teasing that firm, hot length with the other. Face was trying desperately to keep quiet, knew what being found out would do to them but had to shove his hand into his own mouth to keep from crying out as Hannibal suddenly deep throated him, slipping his own hand out of the way to join the other in squeezing and cupping his balls and suddenly Face was coming, eyes shut tight, hips jerking as he shot his load, over and over again into his boss’s willing mouth.

 

As soon as it was over, even before Face was able to move under his own steam, Hannibal was zipping him back up, packing away his gear and then pulling him to his feet.

 

“What?” he murmured, suddenly aware he was standing, “What are we doing?”

 

“Going home,” Hannibal told him firmly, “You need to go to bed.”

 

“I don’t!” Face moaned, trying hard to pull away but being less than effective in his current boneless state, “I need to stay here and get ready!”

 

“You’re ready,” Hannibal told him firmly, “You’ve been ready for weeks. All this panic is just that. Panic.”

 

“But boss, I need-”

 

Hannibal turned to stand in front of him, cupping his chin, firmly but gently, just enough to make him silent. “You need to come home, Face,” he whispered, “and get some sleep and wake up refreshed and ready for the new day.”

 

Miserable, Face shook his head, “I’d never sleep,” he muttered, “I’ll be too worried.”

 

“You’ll sleep if I suck you off again,” Hannibal whispered, right in his ear and Face shuddered.  

 

“But what if I let you down?” he whispered, determined to have his say.

 

Hannibal smiled, his eyes shining with love. “You’d never let me down,” he whispered, “I’ve seen how much you’ve worked for this, how hard you’ve prepared.”

 

“What if I fail though?”

 

Again came the smile, “Then you can re-sit it next time, no worries, and I will still be so proud of how you have worked for this.” Hannibal shook his head, “It’s an exam, kid, nothing more, it’s not a matter of life and death. The library is no place for you at one o’clock on a Monday morning. Come on, come home.”

 

Face was far, far from convinced, but he let the boss tug him home towards a warm bed and maybe even another blow job if he was really lucky. And all the time they walked through the dark and silent base, cool after the oppressive, dusty heat of the study cubicle, Face couldn’t help but think of the boss’s words, that no matter what, he’d still be proud. Suddenly it hit him that that was all that mattered, nothing else, just the boss being proud of him, anything else was just a bonus.  

 


End file.
